Príncipe cruel
by Myriam Mitsune
Summary: [What if] Qué hubiera pasado si Sansa floreciera antes, adelantando y consumando al fin su boda con Joffrey. Qué hubiera sentido ella al verse obligada a entregarse por completo a quien causó la muerte de su padre. Este fic participa en el reto Parejas no consolidadas del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a George Martin, lo mismo con el universo de Canción. No gano ningún dinerillo escribiendo esto, sólo es por fan para fans. Este fic participa en el reto Parejas no consolidadas del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

* * *

><p>El septo está abarrotado, plebe y nobles en un profundo silencio esperando al gran suceso. El príncipe se volverá rey. La doncella será su reina. De sólo pensar en eso, puedes sentir un nudo apretarse en tu garganta. Tu príncipe será tu rey, y tú serás su reina.<p>

Si el mundo fuera una canción, meditas, en este momento serías la dama más feliz del mundo. Casi sientes deseos de reír al recordar a esa niña inocente que lo único que deseaba era perderse en esos ojos verdes y estremecerse con el roce de sus labios. Todavía te estremeces, claro, pero no de la misma forma. Más que historias de caballeros y romances, el temblor de tu cuerpo te lleva a los cuentos de terror que a Bran tanto le gustaban.

Sientes sus manos rozar tus hombros desnudos y te esfuerzas en disimular tu rechazo mientras anuda la capa con una delicadeza impropia de él. Sabes que es un engaño, una farsa. Tan falso como todo el teatro que se arma para la boda. Sonrisas fingidas y amenazas escondidas: esa es la verdad de la nobleza, muy alejada de lo que creíste alguna vez. Culpas al príncipe cruel que yace frente a ti de haberte robado la inocencia, y culpas a esos ojos verdes que en algún momento consideraste hermosos de robarte los sueños y convertirlos en pesadillas.

* * *

><p>Empiezas a comprender a la reina Cersei por la primera copa de vino especiado, y a la tercera, casi sientes más ligera la presión de la mirada de tu señor esposo. Ahora tus ojos brillan con intensidad, y sientes un calor en las mejillas que indica que estas se han teñido de rosado. Te yergues, recordándote a ti misma que sin importar qué debes comportarte como una dama. Y le das otro sorbo a la cpa. Hasta tienes el valor de dedicarle tu sonrisa más hermosa a Joffrey, quien se muestra complacido de obtener tu atención. Probablemente, la mayoría de los espectadores pensarán que es amor lo que destilan tus ojos, avivados por el vino. Siendo sincera contigo misma, algo más de la deliciosa bebida y serías capaz de afirmar que con un rostro tan bello, poco te importa lo que le haya hecho a tu familia.<p>

Tu familia. Vuelves la vista al frente y fijas tus ojos en la comida, no has probado ni un bocado. Es cierto, tu familia. De repente sientes ganas de llorar, quizás debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de tomar sin comer. A duras penas logras contener las lágrimas.

Sientes un montón de manos masculinas despojarte de tus ropas, desanudando el vestido, mientras te acercas al lecho nupcial. Te repugna. Odias que esas personas te toquen, te miren, te deseen. No son tus amigos. Esto no es lo que soñaste.

Volteas a ver a Joffrey y notas que él está bastante contento con las muchachas que desanudan sus calzones y los hacen caer. Para cuando se cierran las puertas de vuestro cuarto, ambos están desnudos. Y tu señor esposo te penetra otra vez con ese par de ojos verdes.

Agradeces haber tomado todo ese vino, porque de otra forma no serías capaz de evitar oponer resistencia al tacto con las manos de tu ahora esposo. Ni siquiera podrías llamarlas caricias torpes; es tan rudo que tal vez deje moretones. Lleva una mano a tu lugar escondido, sin preocuparse por nada más que tener un paso más fácil cuando le toque entrar. Y, muy a tu pesar, gimes.

* * *

><p>Con la mirada vacía, observas a tu ahora dormido esposo. Extrañamente se ve inocente, calmado. Como un ángel. Casi dirías que lo hace para recordarte que acaba de tomar tu doncellez, y que no es más que un demonio.<p>

Tocas una de las mordidas que Joffrey te ha dejado. Probablemente dejen marca.


End file.
